La prophétie de l'ombre
by duneline
Summary: Jeune enfant, Mike reçoit une étrange prédiction... Slash/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Pour Cali : Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par ta signature que je trouve trop belle !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent et sont la propriété de Dick Wolf et de Jerry Brukheimer !

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction !

« Prophétie de l'ombre.» :

Le soleil tapait fort et durement sur les visiteurs et curieux qui flânaient dans le parc d'attraction.

Un groupe d'enfants, vifs et dégourdis, couraient à une allure folle vers les auto-tamponneuses. Ils étaient enthousiastes et impatients de pouvoir piloter ses véhicules et se percuter.

Un garçon, blond et rond, tentait de les suivre. Mais son physique enveloppé ne le lui permettait pas. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé et lança, désespérément :

« -Eh, attendez-moi, les mecs ! »

Des ricanements moqueurs répondirent à sa demande et un garçon, au visage éveillé et à la silhouette d'un petit sportif, balança :

« -Mange moins de bonbons ! D'ailleurs, tu ne rentrerais pas dans l'auto ! »

Le groupe éclatait de rire à cette supposition cruelle et délaissa leur camarade pour acheter des jetons.

Le garçon les observa monter dans les auto-tamponneuses et s'amuser comme des fous, enviant leur complicité et leurs joies.

Il s'installa sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un arbre et ses yeux verts foncés se ternirent sous une tristesse sans fond.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rondes et lisses et une main rageuse les essuya.

« -Ce sont des imbéciles. Fit une voix, nonchalante. Ils ne comptent pas. Toi, oui. »

Le garçon sursauta et se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix. C'était un homme brun, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise. Il était assis près du garçon et ses traits agréables et avenants lui souriaient.

Voyant la méfiance de son petit voisin, il reprit :

« -Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas un pervers. Je suis venu te dire que tu es promis à un grand avenir et que grâce à toi, une âme sortira de l'ombre et s'attachera à toi, Mike. »

L'enfant battit des yeux, ébahi et le temps d'un clignement de cils, l'inconnu avait disparu.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mike secoua la tête et quittant son banc, il courut en direction de sa maman qui le hélait.

Oubliant les paroles mystérieuses et énigmatiques de l'homme. Niant son existence.

Mike grimpa les marches du palais de justice, au pas de course et sa mallette à la main, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Ses cheveux, châtains blond, correctement lissés, voletaient librement autour d'un visage mince aux traits réguliers, racés et fins.

Sa silhouette souple, élancée et jeune avait une élégance naturelle mise en valeur par un costume de bonne facture.

Parvenant au garde armé qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée de la salle d'audience, il montra « patte blanche » en indiquant son identité et sa fonction :

« -Mike Cutter, substitut du procureur. Je suis attendu. »

Le garde salua d'un signe de la tête et ouvrit la porte. Mike, d'une démarche posée et calme, entra dans la salle d'audience où tous les visages se fixèrent sur lui. Ainsi que celui, mécontent et impatient, du juge.

Le jeune substitut rejoignit son assistante et déposant sa mallette sur son pupitre, il s'adressa au juge, d'une voix pleine de déférence :

« -Je vous prie de m'excuser, votre honneur. J'ai eu un contretemps. »

Le juge jaugea le jeune homme et finit par déclarer :

« -La séance est ouverte. »

Mike soupira, soulagé et commença à déballer ses papiers de son attaché-case.

Le ciel était d'un blanc qui présageait de la neige. Mike et son assistante descendirent les marches du palais de justice, commentant la décision du jury.

Ce faisant, ils furent accostés par les inspecteurs Green et Di Falco qui, profitant de la fin de leur enquête, étaient venus aux nouvelles.

« -Il a été inculpé pour homicide au premier degré. Informa la jeune femme, sans se départir de son attitude professionnelle. Il a été condamné à perpétuité. »

Mike, avec désinvolture et une grâce naturelle, se passa la main dans ses mèches courtes et sourit au jeune inspecteur Di Falco : Il n'ignorait pas combien le policier s'était investi dans la recherche de preuves et combien l'issu du procès lui tenait à cœur.

Comme tous les interlocuteurs du substitut, le détective subissait le charisme et le charme de Mike qui, parfois, n'en avait pas conscience.

« -Je vous remercie, Mike. Fit Di Falco, en lui serrant la main. Vous nous avez soutenu, envers et contre tous, dans cette affaire de meurtre. »

Le substitut lui rendit sa poignée de main, en répliquant :

« -Il faut dire que sans votre insistance et votre détermination, l'assassin aurait échappé à la justice. Donc, merci à vous, inspecteur. »

Eddie Green et Di Falco appréciaient ce fair-play si rare chez les maitres du barreau. Ils prirent poliment congé de Mike et de son assistante et ils décidèrent de se réchauffer dans un bar.

Le substitut et la jeune femme se séparèrent à l'angle d'une rue. Chacun reprenait le chemin de leur maison.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Mike parvint vers l'allée de son appartement dans un quartier paisible et côté. Il marchait d'un pas lent, savourant le silence et la fraicheur de l'air qui le relaxait de sa journée de travail.

Il promena un regard distrait sur les rues avoisinantes et les immeubles cossus et songea à sa soirée télé en célibataire heureux et libre : Un bon vin plus un plat à réchauffer au micro onde et une émission, c'était parfait !

Plongé dans ses pensées agréables, il ne vit pas des ombres qui, furtivement, le filaient.

« -Un bon verre de chianti et des pâtes ! » Songea le jeune homme, avec un sourire béat.

John Messer flânait dans le quartier, comme tout bon touriste étranger. Un attaché-case à la main, sa silhouette mince et sportive habillée d'un costume et d'un trench, il ressemblait à n'importe quel homme d'affaire pressé de retrouver sa famille. Après une journée de travail dans un bureau.

Ses yeux bleus détaillaient les voitures et les gens, d'un air paisible et tranquille. Ses traits réguliers, au charme particulier, étaient indéchiffrables.

Pourtant, son esprit, pragmatique et observateur, enregistra tous les recoins, les issus et les positions des toits et des fenêtres et analysait pour repérer l'endroit adéquat.

Avisant un immeuble, il s'y dirigea. Il consulta sa montre : Il était bientôt vingt et une heure.

Sa cible ne tarderait pas à se manifester.

John s'apprêtait à escalader les quelques marches du perron de l'allée et ouvrait déjà la porte du hall quand il s'immobilisa.

Son ouïe, ultra sensible, capta des sons étouffés et des murmures de voix. John se pencha vers un angle sombre du bâtiment et fouilla l'obscurité de ses yeux exercés à repérer des mouvements dans le noir.

Il perçut, nettement, des cris de douleur et des impacts de coup. Il haussa des épaules : Il n'avait pas le luxe de porter secours à quiconque. Son contrat passait avant toute autre considération.

Mais un hurlement déchirant parvint aux oreilles de John dont le visage impassible se teinta d'exaspération.

Jurant entre ses dents, il descendit les marches et s'approcha, sans se presser, de l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit des luttes.

Trois hommes rouaient de coups une silhouette prostrée à terre et ricanaient, en se balançant des blagues idiotes.

Une mallette trainait le sol, loin du groupe.

John, silencieusement, arriva à la hauteur du trio et froidement, d'un geste calculé et précis, il assomma un des agresseurs avec son attaché-case. Il enchaina avec son pied qui envoya valdinguer le deuxième contre le mur.

Puis, rapide et leste, il donna un direct du poing sur la mâchoire du troisième qui s'écroula.

Il aida la victime à se relever et l'emmenant vers le hall de l'immeuble, il l'examina.

« -Ca va, monsieur ? Demanda-t-il, en dégageant les mèches engluées de sang frais de l'homme. J'appelle les secours. »

Ses doigts et ses yeux se figèrent une seconde sur le visage découvert de la victime.

Troublé, John détacha son attention de l'inconnu pour se saisir de son portable et appeler une ambulance.

Malgré lui, il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'homme qui le fixait avec gratitude. Il subissait le charme et le charisme qui émanait, d'une manière désarmante, de la personne de Mike.

Contrairement aux collaborateurs de Mike, il en était parfaitement conscient car il ne pouvait se résoudre à détacher ses yeux du sourire de reconnaissance du blessé.

Il porta sa main à sa poche et en tira un mouchoir propre. Doucement, il essuya le sang qui coulait de l'arcade sourcilière droite et imbibant son index de salive, il le passa sur les multiples plaies sur le visage de l'homme.

Et ce, sans le quitter du regard. Subjugué et fasciné.

« -Merci, monsieur. Fit Mike, qui se laissa soigner. Vous m'avez sauvé. Quel est votre nom ? »

Le gyrophare de l'ambulance éclaira les deux hommes dont l'un était dans les bras de l'autre.

Les ambulanciers accoururent vers eux et commencèrent à hisser Mike sur la civière.

L'emportant loin de son sauveur qui le contemplait toujours. Immobile comme une statue.

Une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

« -Votre nom ? » Insista Mike, avec une innocence désarmante.

John réagit enfin.

« -John Messer. » Dit-il, avant de s'éloigner.

La mission était fichue. Les représailles viendraient rapidement. John, sans un regard en arrière, disparut au détour d'une rue.

Mike, dans l'ambulance, oscillait entre la conscience et la léthargie. Choqué par son agression.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

John Mercer est une personne mystérieuse.

Mais il a su écouter l'appel à « l'aide » de Mike.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie deux :

Mike, pâle, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, donnait la description de ses agresseurs aux inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête : Green et Di Falco.

Le médecin avait préconisé deux jours de repos à l'hôpital pour le substitut.

Rien de bien grave, heureusement. Des ecchymoses et des hématomes qui disparaitraient bien vite.

Lors du départ des inspecteurs, Mike les suivit des yeux avec envie. Il n'était pas du genre à « se tourner » les pouces. Il aurait bien aimé rentrer chez lui et avancer des dossiers.

Mac Coy et son assistante lui rendirent visite et le questionnèrent sur la raison de cette agression.

Le jeune patient ne sut que répondre. Il ignorait le motif de ces hommes qui l'avaient roué de coups.

Il suggéra une vengeance ou tout simplement, un crime crapuleux sans lien avec ses précédentes affaires.

Mac Coy était dubitatif mais il ne contredit pas son substitut pour lui éviter le stress et de l'angoisse.

Son assistante, observatrice, avisa un mouchoir que Mike tenait entre ses doigts.

Mike eut un sourire embarrassé et les joues légèrement roses, il s'empressa de faire taire la curiosité de la jeune femme :

« -C'est le mien ! J'ai essuyé mon sang avec ! »

Cependant, la jeune femme, guère convaincue par l'explication, remarqua que son collègue y attachait de l'importance. A la façon qu'il avait de le triturer entre ses doigts comme s'il recherchait une trace…

L a secrétaire entra dans le bureau où Mike consultait un dossier, heureux d'être de retour à son travail.

Il leva un regard pensif et perplexe vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit :

« -On a apporté ceci pour vous, monsieur Cutter. »

« Ceci » était une jolie rose rouge. Intrigué, Mike interrogea sa secrétaire sur le livreur.

« -Il était brun et grand. Décrivit la jeune femme, en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Les yeux bleus et très bel homme. »

Le cœur de Mike se mit à battre furieusement. La description correspondait au portrait de son mystérieux sauveur. Un sourire distrait et rêveur, il saisit délicatement la fleur entre ses doigts et huma son parfum. Revoyant l'image de son sauveur.

La secrétaire, discrètement, s'éclipsa de son bureau.

Pour sa pause de midi, Mike opta pour le restaurant chinois à proximité de son bureau.

Un de ses amis et collègues l'accompagna. Devisant paisiblement, les deux hommes s'attardèrent vers un feu rouge.

Patientant, ils pouffèrent de rire en se racontant des blagues d'avocats. Machinalement, Mike promena son regard sur la foule sur l'autre côté du trottoir.

Une silhouette capta son attention et la respiration du jeune substitut se suspendit : John Mercer, vêtu d'un pull col roulé noir, d'un jean et d'une veste en cuir, le fixait.

Impassible. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans ceux verts de Mike qui, troublé, rougit.

En pleine lumière du jour, d'un soleil hivernal, le jeune substitut put se rendre compte de la beauté de John et de son air presque froid.

Il évoquait une statue vivante. Mike frémit, les joues rouges et n'écoutant plus son ami, occultant le reste de la population de New York, se perdit dans l'échange de regard avec John.

Impatient, de crainte de le voir disparaître, il traversa le passage piéton.

« -Mike, tu es fou ! » S'exclama son ami, affolé, en tentant de le retenir.

Trop tard. Mike, ne réfléchissant plus, se dirigea vers John dont l'expression se durcit.

Un klaxon, strident, ramena le jeune substitut à la réalité et paniqué, ce dernier vit une voiture foncer vers lui.

Au moment du choc, un corps se plaqua contre lui et le renversa, in extrémis, sur le bas-côté de la chaussée.

Mike, hagard, rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de John qui le maintenait dans ses bras.

« -Soyez prudent. Conseilla le jeune homme, avec une expression désapprobatrice sur ses traits. Je ne vous ai pas sauvé la vie l'autre jour pour que vous la perdiez bêtement. »

Mike se mordit la lèvre, honteux et dépité du ton dur de John. Mais il sourit.

John, en l'aidant à se relever, avait effleuré furtivement sa tempe d'un baiser.

Mike, l'air de rien, profita de la situation pour respirer son odeur. Une odeur qu'il aima sur le champ.

« -Mike ! Fit son ami, en accourant vers eux. Ca va ? Bon sang ! Tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles ! »

Mike se tourna vers son ami, voulant le remercier :

« -Ne te fais pas de soucis, Patrick ! Je suis en entier grâce à John ! »

L'air déconcerté de Patrick alerta Mike qui, vivement, fit volteface.

John s'était évaporé.

Un doux soleil d'hiver éclairait une matinée fraiche à New York.

Mike, protégé du froid par un trench en laine, pris d'une fringale, s'était échappé de son bureau pour s'offrir un délicieux hot-dog.

Le marchand reconnut son client fidèle et commença à préparer le sandwich préféré du jeune substitut.

Ce dernier, patientant devant la roulette du vendeur, hasarda un coup d'œil vers le trottoir où il avait aperçu John. Il y avait de cela une semaine.

Une semaine où les roses, livrées quotidiennement, étaient l'objet de tous les commérages.

Mike n'y prêtait pas attention et faisait sécher les fleurs religieusement entre les pages de son bouquin de chevet.

« -Voici la spécialité « Cutter » avec mayonnaise et moutarde ! » Fit le vendeur, en ramenant Mike au présent.

Le jeune homme paya et prit possession de son hot-dog dans lequel il mordit avec appétit.

« -J'en voudrais un comme celui de ce monsieur ! » Demanda une voix qui figea Mike.

Le jeune substitut, le cœur battant, leva les yeux et un sourire béat apparut sur son visage.

John, en manteau de laine noir, se tenait près de lui et lui adressait un demi-sourire malicieux.

« -Vous restez ? » Fit Mike, d'une voix presque suppliante, intimidé.

John saisit son sandwich et pilota le substitut dans la direction d'un banc public.

Les deux hommes s'assirent, côte à côte et un silence s'installa entre eux.

Mike sentait le regard observateur et attentif de John sur lui. Les joues rouges, les yeux baissés, il ressemblait à un jeune lycéen à son premier rendez-vous.

Il se concentra sur son Hot-dog qu'il mangeait méthodiquement. Il devina l'amusement de l'inconnu près de lui.

Un doigt, sur le coin de ses lèvres, fit tressaillir Mike qui interrogea John des yeux.

« -Vous aviez un peu de sauce ici. » Expliqua John, en recueillant la sauce du bout de son index.

Un geste intime qui rappelait à Mike le soir où son sauveur l'avait soigné ainsi. Le jeune homme avait aimé le contact frais de ses doigts apaisants sur ses ecchymoses.

John porta son index à la bouche et suça la mayonnaise. Mike le regardait faire, subjugué.

« -J'ai votre mouchoir. Informa-t-il, en sortant le carré de tissu de sa poche. Vous voulez le récupérer ? »

John refusa, d'un bref signe de la tête au grand soulagement de Mike qui s'empressa de ranger le mouchoir.

« -Je suis invité à une soirée de charité. Se lança le jeune substitut, d'une seule traite. Je… J'aimerai que vous soyez mon …Cavalier. »

La réponse tardant à venir, Mike osa affronter John du regard. Celui-ci réfléchissait et son expression grave et distante était fixée sur le substitut.

« -Non, je ne viendrai pas. Refusa John, lentement. Mais j'accepte d'être votre petit-ami. »

Un bonheur immense faillit avoir raison de Mike qui se retint, avec peine, d'hurler sa joie.

Le téléphone du jeune blond sonna et Mike, contre son gré, dut répondre à l'appel. C'était sûrement son assistante qui devait s'inquiéter de son absence prolongé.

« -Ok, j'arrive. » Prévint-il, en fermant les yeux, sous le baiser que lui donna John sur la tempe.

Il raccrocha et rangea hâtivement son mobile dans la poche de son trench.

« -Les inspecteurs ont du nouveau sur mes agresseurs. » Avertit-il, avec entrain.

Il se rendit compte qu'il parlait dans le vide. John s'était éclipsé.

A la place, un coffret de bois était posé sur le banc. Mike, désappointé, prit l'objet et l'ouvrit :

Une arme. C'était une arme.

Pourquoi ?

A suivre.

Reivews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Pourquoi une arme ? Que signifie ce présent ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie trois :

Mike, un coude sur son bureau et l'autre main soutenant son visage, analysait les informations données par l'inspecteur Green.

Perplexe et déconcerté. Plissant le front sous l'intensité de ses réflexions, parfois.

« -D'après les dires du suspect, il ne s'agit pas d'un crime crapuleux. Expliquait le jeune Eddie, en surveillant l'attitude du substitut. Une personne a commandité votre meurtre. Meurtre qui devait avoir l'aspect d'une agression. »

Mike tressaillit : John lui avait bien sauvé la vie ce soir-là ! Un instinct lui souffla que cet homme, si mystérieux, n'avait pas croisé son chemin par une coïncidence rare.

La personnalité même de son petit-ami excluait cet état de fait. Restait à savoir ce que John faisait dans son quartier ce fameux soir.

Le jeune substitut n'hésita pas et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. Il en sortit le coffret et le tendit à Green étonné.

« -Rendez-moi un service, Eddie. Demanda Mike, d'un ton décidé. Faites des recherches sur cette arme. Officieusement. »

Le jeune inspecteur prit le coffret et évaluant la détermination du blond, hocha de la tête :

« -Je vous tiendrai au courant. »

L'inspecteur Green dut relire deux fois le rapport d'expertise, confondu et incrédule.

Pestant entre ses dents, il abandonna ses dossiers en cours et se rua hors de son commissariat.

Sous l'œil ahuri de son partenaire qui se mit à le poursuivre. Pressentant une affaire grave.

Réussissant de justesse à monter dans la voiture de son équipier, il l'examina et le trouva soucieux et troublé.

« -Que se passe-t-il, Green ? Fit Di Falco, préoccupé. Tu m'inquiètes, là ! »

Eddie démarra au quart de tour, composa un numéro sur son mobile et s'expliqua :

« -Mike Cutter m'a chargé d'examiner une arme. Officieusement. Or, il se trouve que des empreintes ont été retrouvées. L'expert du laboratoire scientifique les a rentrées dans l'ordinateur. »

L'inspecteur s'interrompit et parla très vite dans son mobile. Fronçant des sourcils, il se concentra sur la route.

Son partenaire se rappela à lui :

« -Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, Green ! Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion. Alors ? »

Green acheva son récit :

« -Un nom est sorti. Pas des moindres ! Les empreintes appartiennent à un inspecteur de la brigade criminelle de Manhattan ! Don Flack ! Mince ! Que fiche Mike avec une arme de Don Flack ! »

La révélation du nom abasourdit un instant Di Falco qui se mit à siffler, impressionné :

« -Flack ? Don Flack fait partie de la célèbre lignée de policiers de père en fils ? Ah, Mike va devoir marcher sur des œufs ! »

Il intercepta le coup d'œil vif de son équipier qui rajouta :

« -Surtout que l'arme a été déclarée volée lors d'un cambriolage dans l'appartement de l'inspecteur ! »

Di Falco s'abstint de tout commentaire, réalisant la gravité des ennuis futurs pour leur ami Mike Cutter.

Mike glissa ses comptes rendus dans sa serviette de cuir noir et habilement, faussa compagnie à son assistante médusée.

Le cœur léger, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, il dévala les marches du palais de justice et au bord du trottoir, il héla un taxi.

Un taxi s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le jeune substitut s'engouffra immédiatement dans le véhicule, donnant l'adresse d'un restaurant.

Pendant que le taxi l'emmenait vers le lieu de sa destination, Mike extirpa une feuille pliée ne quatre de sa poche.

Un sourire rêveur et absent sur ses traits, il la caressa du bout des doigts : Il l'avait découvert entre les pages de son agenda et ne s'interrogeant plus sur la façon dont la lettre lui était parvenue, il se rendait au lieu de rendez-vous fixé par son petit-ami.

« -Nous y sommes ! » Annonça le chauffeur, tirant Mike de ses douces rêveries.

Mike paya et descendit du taxi. Il consulta sa montre : Dix-neuf heures et demie.

Il était en avance. Il jeta un œil inquisiteur à la vitrine du restaurant et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie : C'était un restaurant français ! Mike adorait la gastronomie française.

Le jeune blond entra dans l'établissement et un serveur s'avança vers lui.

« -Bonsoir, je suis Mike Cutter. Se présenta le substitut, poliment, en cherchant des yeux la silhouette de son petit-ami. Une table a été réservée pour deux, au nom de John Mercer. »

Le serveur alla consulter sa liste de réservation et revint, un sourire aux lèvres.

« -Effectivement, monsieur Cutter. Dit-il, en longeant des tables. Monsieur Mercer vous attend. »

Le visage de Mike s'éclaira : John, installé à une table placée au fond de la salle, l'observait.

Imperturbable comme à son habitude. Mais Mike perçut un éclat de malice affectueuse dans ses prunelles bleues.

Rougissant brusquement, le cœur palpitant à une vitesse sournoisement folle, il alla s'asseoir devant son petit-ami.

Réalisant que c'était leur premier rendez-vous amoureux et leur première soirée ensemble.

Dévorant sans être repu de la beauté de John qui montrait un demi-sourire.

« -Tu es magnifique dans ce smoking noir. Parvint à articuler Mike, hypnotisé par les yeux de son petit-ami. Mais tu es toujours magnifique… »

John sourit, franchement amusé et attendri par la tentative maladroite de Mike de faire la conversation. Il laissa le jeune blond bafouiller et se perdre dans ses justifications avant de saisir délicatement la main du substitut qui se tut.

A ce contact chaud et enivrant, Mike ressentit une sécurité infinie et il sut que rien de mal ne lui arriverait tant que John serait là. Auprès de lui.

« -Tu es extraordinaire. Fit Mike, admiratif. Peu de gens savent que j'aime la cuisine française. Comment l'as-tu su ? »

John pressa tendrement la main de son petit-ami et la retournant, y déposa un baiser sur la paume. Mike frémit sous la caresse de ces lèvres si douces.

« -J'ai mes sources. » Informa John, laconique.

Mike se contenta de cette réponse, n'insistant pas. Il tira sur sa main pour essayer d'attirer John vers lui mais ce dernier le devança.

Résultat : Mike était incliné vers le visage de son petit-ami et put percevoir la respiration du brun.

Un baiser profond et tendre coupa le souffle de Mike qui, les yeux clos, le savoura.

Aimant le goût des lèvres, le parfum et la chaleur humide de la bouche de son homme.

Mike, agrippé au bras de John, la joue collée contre le manteau de son compagnon, souriait béatement.

Il était enchanté du repas et de la soirée. Certes, John n'était pas prolixe sur lui et ni très bavard. Mais sa présence apaisante et sécurisante suffisait au bonheur du jeune blond.

« -Te voilà chez toi, Mike. » Fit John, en parvenant sur le palier d'une porte en bois massif.

Mike rechigna à se décrocher de son petit-ami et se colla contre lui.

« -Tu veux prendre un dernier verre ? Proposa-t-il, en se pressant avec force sur le torse de John. S'il te plait ! »

John, sans brutalité, repoussa le jeune substitut et s'écarta de lui.

« -Pas ce soir. » Refusa-t-il, en effleurant doucement la joue de Mike.

Mike cacha sa déception et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

« -Quand te reverrai-je, John ? » Interrogea-t-il, avec détachement, mais dont les yeux humides de larmes démentaient l'indifférence.

Une immense tendresse fit briller les yeux de John qui l'embrassa passionnément.

L'immobilité subite de ce dernier alerta Mike qui se détacha vivement de lui.

Des éclats de voix l'intriguèrent et pris d'un pressentiment, il poussa John dans son appartement.

Et referma la porte à clé.

Mike se recoiffa et se donnant l'attitude d'un homme s'apprêtant à rentrer chez lui, il vit deux hommes sortir de l'ascenseur : Green dont il avait reconnu la voix et un jeune inconnu brun.

Ce dernier le toisait de ses yeux bleus et son visage aux traits réguliers était plein de fureur réprimée.

« -Monsieur Cutter, inspecteur Don Flack. Fit-il, d'un ton incisif, en montrant sa plaque de police. »

Mike lança un regard interrogateur à l'inspecteur Green qui paraissait désabusé.

« -Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour détention de bien volé. Informa le détective Flack, en commençant à menotter le substitut ahuri. Et pour suspicion de complicité de cambriolage dans l'appartement d'un agent de police. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence… »

Pendant que Don Flack lui énonçait ses droits, Mike se détourna sur Green et murmura :

« -Mais je ne comprends rien ! »

Green secoua la tête, impuissant et conseilla, dans un chuchotement :

« -Ne dites plus rien, Mike. Je me charge de prévenir Mac Coy. Faites- moi confiance. Di Falco vous soutient aussi. »

Se taisant, se fiant au conseil de l'inspecteur Green, il se laissa emmener par le détective Flack.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Mike est arrêté par Don Flack. Le cadeau de John s'avère « empoisonné ».

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 4 :

Mike clignota des yeux, sous les questions du coéquipier de Don.

« -Je ne suis au courant de rien ! Affirma le jeune substitut du procureur, d'une voix calme. Je suis désolé pour le cambriolage de votre appartement, inspecteur Flack. Mais je ne sais rien à ce sujet. »

Don, qui tournait en rond dans la salle d'interrogatoire de son commissariat, finit par succomber à son énervement et posant bruyamment ses mains sur la table, articula :

« -Pourquoi mon arme est –elle en votre possession, monsieur Cutter ? Je vous conseille de tout me dire sur vos complices ! Croyez-moi : Votre position de substitut ne vous sauvera pas d'une inculpation pour vol à effraction. Ni de ma colère, surtout. Cette arme m'a été offerte par mon père. »

Il avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans ceux, indéchiffrables, de Mike qui ne les baissa pas et demeura silencieux.

Danny Messer, voyant que la situation devenait dangereuse pour Don, le prit par le bras et le poussa vers la sortie :

« -Sors prendre l'air, Don ! »

Don lança un dernier regard de défi nuancé d'avertissement envers le jeune substitut et consentit à partir.

Mac Taylor se tenait debout devant la glace sans tain de la salle d'interrogatoire. Il avait suivi le déroulement de la scène.

Don le rejoignit, avec un soupir d'exaspération et examina Mike qui restait impassible sous les paroles de Danny.

« -Il sait quelque chose, Mac. Assura le jeune inspecteur brun, excédé. Mais il s'entête dans son mutisme. »

Mac Tylor dévisagea Mike et son attitude froide et détachée et murmura :

« -Je connais Michael Cutter de réputation : C'est un substitut intègre et coriace. Je le vois mal impliqué dans une affaire de ce genre. Il doit protéger une personne. »

Le visage de Mac afficha un trouble qui n'échappa pas à l'œil perspicace de son ami.

« -Qu'y a-t-il, Mac ? Demanda Don, perplexe. Tu parais avoir deviné quelque chose. »

Mac secoua la tête et lâcha ces mots :

« -Vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui. Pour que Michael Cutter risque sa place de substitut, il doit s'agir d'une personne qui compte énormément pour lui. Enquêtez du côté de sa vie privée, Don. »

Don marmonna des paroles inintelligibles et décida d'écouter les recommandations de son ami.

« -Je te vois ,ce soir, à mon appartement ? » Fit-il, en effleurant furtivement les doigts de Mac des siens.

Ce dernier sourit au jeune homme et lui rendit sa caresse.

« -Après mon boulot, oui. » accepta l'expert de la scientifique, dans un souffle.

Don, détendu par la réponse de son amant, le quitta pour se mettre à la recherche de cette personne si particulière aux yeux de Cutter.

Mike, seul dans sa cellule, les yeux clos, avait pris le parti de ne pas réfléchir au sujet de John et de cette arme.

Il préférait ne pas creuser plus profond, de peur d'échafauder des hypothèses erronées sur son petit-ami et son implication dans ce vol.

Un instinct, qui ne l'avait jamais trompé, lui criait que John était un homme de confiance et que ce dernier n'avait pas voulu le piéger.

Mais lui transmettre un message. Cela correspondait au caractère de son petit-ami.

Des bruits de pas tirèrent Mike de ses pensées et un homme mince, en costume gris, accompagné d'un agent de police, vint se poster devant la cellule du prisonnier.

« _Bonjour, je suis James Holder. Se présenta-t-il, avec un sourire bref et poli. Je suis votre avocat chargé par monsieur Mac Coy de vous défendre. Vous êtes libre. Monsieur Mac Coy s'est porté garant pour vous et de votre caution. »

Un soupir de soulagement exprima la joie de Mike d'échapper à cette cellule et de pouvoir retourner chez lui.

Mac Taylor monta dans sa voiture garé dans le parking. Ayant fini plus tôt que prévu, il se préparait à se rendre chez son amant et son homme.

Bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité, il régla son rétroviseur avant et sursauta : Un homme, le visage dissimulé par l'ombre, braquait une arme dans sa direction. Sur la plage arrière de la voiture.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? » Fit Mac, en gardant son sang-froid.

L'inconnu abaissa un peu son arme.

« -Dites à votre ami Don Flack que son frère est innocent. C'est moi qui ai commis le vol. »

Mac Taylor, abasourdi par l'aveu, scruta l'obscurité pour tenter de voir les traits de l'inconnu.

En vain. Les phares d'un véhicule attirèrent l'attention, un moment, de l'expert.

Quand Mac se retourna, il s'aperçut, dépité, que son mystérieux interlocuteur s'était éclipsé.

Puis le message parvint au cerveau du policier. Son front se plissa de perplexité.

Don n'avait pas de frère. Il n'avait qu'une sœur.

Soudain les yeux de Mac s'écarquillèrent sous l'évidence de l'identité de ce « frère ».

« -Je sens que ce vol anodin va éclabousser la famille Flack ! » Pressentit l'expert, en démarrant vivement.

Pressé d'arriver chez Don.

Don, toujours au commissariat, ne décolérait pas. Mike avait été libéré sur ordre d'un juge.

Cela s'était déroulé durant son absence. Du coup, le jeune détective n'avait pu s'y opposer !

La sonnerie de son mobile résonna. Don plaqua son téléphone contre son oreille et répondit, d'une voix peu amène :

« -Oui, inspecteur Flack. »

Il fronça des sourcils, déconcerté par les informations données par la personne au bout du fil.

« -Votre frère a besoin de vous. Il est en danger. »

Une adresse fut murmurée et l'inconnu raccrocha. Don Flack, figé, regardait fixement le mur devant lui.

Un frère ? Il n'avait jamais eu de frère !

Le vent chassait ses mèches blondes en arrière. Mike jeta un œil en bas et frissonnant, il vit la rue et les minuscules points qu'étaient les gens.

Il se recula, vacillant, pris de vertige.

« -Non, Mike. Fit une voix derrière lui. Je vous abats si vous vous esquivez. »

Mike fit face à son ravisseur, l' « avocat » venu le libérer et déglutit en remarquant son air implacable et son sourire froid et sardonique.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? » Interrogea le jeune substitut, en évitant de regarder vers le vide.

L'homme arma lentement le pistolet et accentua son sourire :

« -N'essayez pas de gagner du temps. Allons, il s'agit juste d'un saut. Vous ne sentirez rien en bas de l'immeuble. C'est ça ou une balle dans la tête, Mike. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Mike, le frère de Don ? Comment est-ce possible ?

La suite donc…

Bonne lecture !

Partie 5 :

Les yeux verts de Mike prirent un éclat dur et toisèrent l'homme qui braquait une arme sur lui.

« -Tuez-moi. Lança-t-il, d'un ton bref et ferme. Je ne sauterai pas. »

Contre toute attente, le « pseudo avocat » eut un rire sarcastique et amusé.

« -Vous êtes bien le digne fils de votre mère. Fit-il, en tenant toujours le jeune substitut dans sa ligne de mire. Aussi coriace et inébranlable qu'elle…Elle aurait été fière de vous et de la carrière que vous avez choisi. Elle est connue comme « l'intransigeante » ! »

Mike fronça des sourcils, déconcerté et perplexe. Il ne comprenait rien au discours de l'homme.

Sa mère était une femme dévouée et aimante qui s'était consacrée uniquement à sa famille.

« -Vous devez vous tromper de personne. Déclara Mike, avec assurance. Ma mère était une femme au foyer. »

L'étonnement de Mike lui ôta, un instant, ses capacités de réflexion quand son futur meurtrier eut un demi-sourire moqueur et hautain.

« -Vous êtes la bonne personne, Mike. Confirma celui-ci, d'un ton froid. Vous ignoriez simplement que vous avez été un enfant adopté. »

Le choc de cette révélation fit vaciller Mike qui se rattrapa à la rambarde du toit. Une tornade de sentiments tournoyait chez le jeune homme dont l'incrédulité se disputait avec une envie de découvrir la vérité !

« -Suffit, maintenant ! S'impatienta l'autre homme. Vous sautez ou je tire ! »

Mike, hagard, livide, se recula sous la menace de l'arme mais ne sauta pas.

Avec un soupir désabusé, l'homme se résolut à tirer.

Une détonation sèche résonna dans l'air et l'homme lâcha son arme, dans un cri de douleur.

Se tenant la main qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

John surgit, une arme à la main et s'avança vers Mike, fixant le blessé des yeux. Il écarta l'arme d'un coup de pied et fit signe à l'imposteur de s'agenouiller.

Ce dernier obéit et ses mains furent attachées par une corde solide.

« -Ca va, Mike ? » Demanda John, en rangeant son arme.

Mike, sans un mot, se jeta dans ses bras et s'y blottit, soulagé et heureux. John l'étreignit un long moment contre lui, le réconfortant par des caresses dans les cheveux.

« -Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni ce que tu fais dans la vie. Chuchota Mike, les yeux clos. Mais cela m'importe peu. Car tu es toujours là pour moi. C'est tout ce qui compte, John. »

« -Ainsi, voici le jeune héritier pour qui tu as tout abandonné. Fit une voix masculine, avec désinvolture. Ton pays, ton ami, ta sœur et sa fille… Même Rose. »

John, en entendant cette voix, s'écarta doucement de Mike déboussolé, saisit son arme et se plaça devant le jeune substitut dans une attitude protectrice.

Ses traits se durcirent et ses yeux bleus prirent un éclat dangereux. Le propriétaire de la voix, un homme blond d'un certain âge, leva les mains dans un geste apaisant.

Mais Mike frémit devant le regard froid de cet homme qui le jaugea lentement.

« -Je t'ai déjà prévenu. Fit John, en articulant bien. Tu ne t'approches pas de lui, Douglas. »

Douglas sourit, conciliant mais Mike perçut nettement une aura de menace de cet énigmatique personnage.

« -Calme ! Exhorta Douglas, en ne bougeant plus. Tu sais très bien que je ne m'abaisse jamais à effectuer les basses besognes. Je suis ici en touriste. Des personnes veulent savoir pourquoi l'affaire traine autant… »

Il vit combien Mike, instinctivement, s'agrippa à John et un air presque réjoui se fit sur son visage.

« -Je vois que le naïf petit héritier est très attaché à toi. Remarqua Douglas, en adressant un clin d'œil à Mike. Mais sait-il que tu n'es qu'un tueur à gage, un mercenaire à la solde du gouvernement anglais ? Oh, qu'avant cela, tu as été dans les forces spéciales de l'armée de Sa Majesté et que tu as fait cinq années de prison ? »

Les doigts qui pressaient la gâchette tremblotèrent et John baissa la tête un bref moment avant de se ressaisir.

Mike, abasourdi, chercha le regard de son petit-ami et interrogea :

« -C'est vrai, John ? Tu es un tueur à gage ? Tu as exécuté des gens pour le compte de ton pays ? »

Douglas eut une expression de triomphe en voyant le malaise de John qui tentait d'affronter le regard franc et sincère de Mike.

« -Oui. Finit par répondre John, d'une voix sèche. Je suis un assassin. Désolé de te décevoir. »

Un silence suivit l'aveu du jeune Anglais qui n'osait plus rencontrer le regard de Mike.

Celui-ci demeura muet, perdu dans des pensées.

« -Une question. Déclara Mike, en fixant bien John dans les yeux. Tu m'aimes ? »

La question décontenança John qui faillit lâcher son arme. Une immense tendresse se refléta dans ses yeux bleus.

« -Je t'aime, Mike. » Murmura le jeune Anglais, avec émotion.

Alors, Mike sourit :

« -Je me fiche de ce que tu as été et de ce que tu es maintenant. Tant que tu m'aimes. Reste la personne que j'aime. C'est tout ce que je te demande, John. »

Des larmes scintillèrent aux coins des yeux du mercenaire qui en oublia Douglas. John enlaça Mike par la taille, l'amena près de lui et le contempla :

« -Tu en es sûr, Mike ? »

Le jeune substitut déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

« -Je ne peux pas prétendre que j'aime ou j'approuve ce que tu fais. Fit Mike, doucement. Mais je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. »

Un baiser tendre les unit durant de longues secondes…

Une porte qui claqua et des bruits de pas tirèrent Mike et John de leur bulle de bien-être.

Une escouade de policiers d'intervention surgit et Don s'approcha des deux amoureux.

Il ignora le prisonnier qui gémissait de douleur et se dirigea droit vers Mike.

Il s'arrêta à deux pas du jeune substitut et impassible, le dévisagea.

Intrigué, Mike ne protesta pas et glissa ses doigts dans la main chaude et rassurante de John.

Douglas s'était éclipsé visiblement.

« -Alors, vous seriez mon frère. » Dit Don, d'un ton dubitatif, en examinant les traits de Mike.

Mike se figea :

« -Votre frère ? »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Ainsi voici les deux frères ensembles…

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 6 :

L'escouade, déployée sur le toit de l'immeuble, sécurisa les lieux et Mac Taylor s'empressa de rejoindre le petit groupe d'hommes constitué de Mike, de John et de Don.

Le prisonnier avait été embarqué, une minute plus tôt, par Danny Messer. Ce dernier jugeant préférable et judicieux de s'esquiver de la discussion qui s'avérait « houleuse » dans les minutes à venir…

Don, les mains sur les hanches, son arme rangée dans son étui, dévisageait le jeune substitut et examinait ses traits avec une rigueur presque scientifique. De la curiosité se lisait parfois dans ses yeux bleus.

Le jeune inspecteur sembla percevoir, dans la façon de soutenir son examen et la forme du visage, une ressemblance avec son père.

« -Je suis fils unique. Fit Mike, en surgissant de sa torpeur où l'annonce l'avait plongé. Je refuse de croire aux divagations d'un meurtrier. »

Il se tourna vers John muet durant la confrontation entre les deux hommes et pressant sa main, il l'encouragea à le suivre. Il désirait rentrer chez lui et avoir une conversation avec son petit-ami.

Mais Mac Taylor intervint, avec diplomatie :

« -Pour lever les doutes, vous pourriez vous prêter à un test ADN. »

Don Flack remercia, mentalement, son homme de cette suggestion. Le test permettrait d'enlever les doutes sur sa fraternité avec Mike Cutter et de par là même, de taire toutes les questions sur ses parents.

L'esprit de Don pourrait enfin retrouver la paix et l'univers, sûr et sécurisant de sa famille, serait sans faille.

Mike, fatigué par une nuit blanche et les émotions, jeta un regard glacial sur les deux inspecteurs.

« -Non. Refusa-t-il, excédé et d'une voix froide. Je ne suis le frère de personne. »

Il leva un visage surpris vers John qui avait serré ses doigts. Il l'interrogea du regard, perplexe et désorienté.

« -Acceptez, monsieur Cutter. Recommanda Mac Taylor, d'un ton ferme et sans appel. Je peut dissuader l'officier Flack d'abandonner les poursuites contre votre ami. Pour vol. »

Don consulta son amant des yeux et acquiesça à la proposition de l'expert. Il joua avec ses menottes avec nonchalance, d'un air désinvolte. Mike, indigné par la menace, explosa :

« -Vous laissez mon petit-ami hors de cette histoire ! Il n'est pas une marchandise ! Il ne servira pas de transaction ! Il n'est pas un objet… »

Mais la main de John se plaqua contre les lèvres de Mike qui, interdit et outré, grogna.

« -Il est d'accord pour ce test. Déclara le jeune Anglais, en libérant le substitut. Mais je souhaite être jugé pour le cambriolage. »

Le sourire amusé de Mac Taylor disparut au profit d'un ébahissement devant le désir de John.

L'expert était ennuyé car il commençait à éprouver de la sympathie pour ce mystérieux jeune homme.

Don haussa des sourcils, étonné. Mike Cutter se dégagea de l'étreinte de son homme, lui fit face et le gifla.

John la reçut sans broncher et sans bouger.

« -Je ferai ce test ! Décida Mike, froidement. Mais je serai l'avocat de John. »

Mike et Don, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ne se parlaient pas. Ils étaient dans les locaux du laboratoire de Mac Taylor et attendaient les résultats du test ADN effectué par Adam.

Le jeune substitut avait les poings serrés et les yeux dans le vide. Le policier perçut la tension chez Mike et murmura :

« -Je vais retirer ma plainte. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, monsieur Cutter. »

Pour tout remerciement, il eut un regard froid et noir de la part de Mike. Sans savoir pourquoi, Don pouffa de rire : Cette attitude butée lui rappelait son père par certains côtés ! C'était bien de famille, ce caractère têtu, tenace et rancunier…

L'inspecteur stoppa net ces réflexions et se reprit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« -Messieurs. Fit Adam, qui se tenait devant les deux hommes, une feuille à la main. Les résultats sont formels : Vous êtes frères. »

Il s'esquiva en vitesse vers le bureau de Mac Taylor et l'appela à la rescousse. Il échangea quelques mots avec son supérieur qui se dépêcha de retrouver les deux frères.

Ces derniers, pétrifiés, n'avaient pas bougé. Des secondes passèrent.

Mac Taylor, inquiet pour son amant, se pencha vers lui et le secoua gentiment :

« -Don ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu veux en parler ? »

Don émergea de son immobilisme et récupéra ses facultés de réflexion. Il contempla Mike qui le dévisageait fixement.

Hagard, déboussolé, le jeune substitut ne put émettre un mot. Mac Taylor posa une main sur son épaule, compatissant. Il devinait ce qui se passait chez les deux hommes : Leur monde et leurs certitudes s'écroulaient, s'effritaient sous cette révélation.

Avec une douceur inattendue, Don tira son désormais frère et le releva :

« -Viens, Mike. Nous devons organiser une réunion de famille. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

L'ADN ne peut mentir : Don et Mike sont frères.

Voici la suite.

Bonne lecture !

Partie 7 :

Le temps se figea lorsque Mike apparut sur le seuil du salon. L'ambiance, déjà bien tendue, se refroidit aussi et un silence accueillit le jeune substitut et Don accompagné de Mac Taylor.

Ce dernier se plaça légèrement en retrait dans le hall. Il n'avait pas souhaité venir mais sur la demande insistante et quasi implorante de Don, il y avait consenti pour soutenir son homme.

Se promettant de ne pas intervenir en aucun cas dans cette réunion de famille.

Engourdi, subitement intimidé par tous les regards centrés sur lui, Mike ne parvint pas à franchir les mètres qui le séparaient du salon.

Une main, douce et affectueuse, pressa celle du jeune homme et l'incita à prendre place sur un canapé.

Mike se contraignit à sourire pour remercier Don qui, d'un air de défi, à l'encontre de son père et de sa mère, s'installa aux côtés de son demi-frère.

L'inspecteur, touché par le courage de Mike, ressentit une brusque tendresse à l'égard de ce frère dont il ne savait rien.

Mike, mal à l'aise par le silence persistant, dévisagea discrètement sa demi-sœur et la mère de Don.

Cette dernière avait une attitude froide et pleine de dignité. Mais dessous ce verni mondain, elle manifestait de la curiosité et semblait un peu perdue.

Mike sentit un regard insistant sur lui et avec timidité, il osa scruter son père biologique. Enfin.

Monsieur Flack sénior dégageait un charisme et une assurance inouïe. Il se tenait debout, la silhouette mince et droite, malgré les années et émanait de lui une autorité naturelle.

Pour l'instant, les yeux bleus de l'ancien policier détaillèrent le jeune substitut avec une immense fierté mêlée à de l'embarras. Un éclat fugitif de tendresse traversa ce regard d'acier.

Et ce fut ce minuscule éclat d'affection paternelle qui apaisa Mike et le mit à l'aise.

« -Père, il serait temps de nous dire la vérité. Pria Don, d'un ton calme. La vérité sur la naissance de Mike, ton fils caché. Car sa présence ne te surprend pas. Visiblement. »

Contre toute attente, monsieur Flack eut un sourire chaleureux et large pour ses deux fils. Il prit la main de sa femme entre ses doigts et la consultant tacitement, il commença, d'une voix claire :

« -Votre mère est au courant pour l'existence de Mike. Je lui ai confié mon secret lors de ma demande en mariage. Rien ne devait nuire à notre couple. Elle m'a soutenu durant des années où j'ai eu des remords vis-à-vis de toi, Mike. J'étais jeune à l'époque où j'ai fait la connaissance de ta mère, Mike. J'allais intégrer l'académie de police et ta mère se destinait à une carrière d'avocate. Quand ta mère est tombée enceinte de toi, sa décision, ainsi que la mienne, fut de te faire adopter. Nous avions nos carrières en jeu. Le père de ta mère a usé de son influence pour te trouver une famille bien sous tous les rapports. Et, depuis, ta mère et moi n'avions jamais cessé de garder un œil sur toi et tes études de droit. »

Un silence suivit l'aveu du père de Don et de Mike. Les deux hommes, muets, avaient écouté sans intervenir.

Des émotions diverses les avaient traversés : Stupéfaction, colère, incompréhension puis soulagement pour Don et une joie atténuée par de l'amertume pour Mike…

« -Qui est ma mère ? Demanda Mike, émergeant de ses pensées. Quelle est ma famille naturelle ? Quel est mon vrai nom ? »

Une nostalgie se fit sur les traits de l'ancien policier qui jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« -Elle ne devrait pas tarder, Mike. Déclara-t-il, en enlaçant sa femme. Je l'ai appelée. Elle a hâte de te rencontrer. »

Une sonnette résonna à la porte d'entrée et le maitre d'hôtel alla ouvrir. Mike se crispa, tendu.

Ce que voyant, Don posa une main rassurante sur celle du substitut et lui adressa un demi-sourire.

Mike finit par se détendre et rendit son sourire à son frère. Cette tendresse et cette complicité naissante entre les deux frères émurent le père qui se sentit ravi et émerveillé par la gentillesse de Don.

Un homme jeune, élégamment vêtu, les cheveux châtains, surgit dans le salon. Il salua courtoisement et respectueusement la famille Flack et eut un regard étrange envers Mike.

Il présentait des similitudes physiques avec le jeune substitut qui l'examina avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Une femme, de l'âge de la mère de Don, pénétra dans la pièce et d'un signe de tête discret et poli, salua la maitresse de maison. Cette dernière lui renvoya son salut, sans hostilité.

Elle se tourna enfin vers Mike qui put découvrir ses traits.

Le jeune substitut, pétrifié par l'ébahissement, reconnut la juge fédérale Marcy Laker dont la famille possédait près de la moitié de la cinquième Avenue.

La juge Marcy Laker était réputée pour son intransigeance et son intégrité. Elle se présentait pour les élections de gouverneur.

Blonde, mince, jolie en dépit des années, elle ressemblait à Mike et lui avait donné sa grâce naturelle et son sourire.

« -Bonsoir, Mike. Dit-elle, en lui souriant. Tu as hérité du charisme de ton père. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te parler. »

Mike, bouleversé, la contempla sans rien dire. Il digérait les nouvelles données de sa vie et tentait de les intégrer dans son esprit épuisé.

Puis réalisant que cette femme était sa mère naturelle et qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de veiller sur lui, il éprouva une émotion étrange et il se leva lentement du canapé.

Mac Taylor avait assisté, invisible, aux aveux du père de son amant et remarqué le soulagement visible de Don durant l'explication de l'ancien policier.

Don avait saisi que son monde n'était pas un mensonge et que son père n'avait pas trahi sa mère.

Puis Marcy Laker était arrivé et Mac Taylor avait compris les motifs de l'adoption de Mike.

Soudain, son mobile sonna et l'inspecteur décrocha.

Il pâlit en entendant les mots de son interlocuteur et raccrochant rapidement, il prit son arme et se précipita vers le salon.

Il jaillit au moment où Mike se levait pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras et dégainant son arme, provoquant cris et panique parmi les femmes, il lança :

« -Monsieur Tony Laker, je vous arrête pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Michael Cutter. »

Tony Laker, avec une parfaite maitrise et un sang-froid impeccable, s'empara de Mike et braqua le canon de son pistolet sur la tempe de son demi-frère. La juge, interdite devant le geste de son fils légitime, se recula et l'apostropha :

« -Tony, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est ton frère ! »

L'homme eut un rictus de mépris et affermant sa prise sur le jeune substitut, cracha :

« -Je protège mes intérêts, mère. Tu croyais vraiment que j'ignorais son existence ? Tu as toujours été fière de lui. Le digne fils de sa mère : Substitut tenace et intègre comme toi. Grand-père est fier aussi de lui et comme toi, il l'a mis sur son testament. Je l'ai vu son testament, mère ! Il m'a déshérité pour lui, ce bâtard ! »

Don et Mac Taylor faisaient face ensemble et essayaient de calmer la fureur et la rancune de Tony.

Un sifflement, suivi de bruit de verre brisé, retentit et Tony s'écroula, un trou sanglant dans la tête.

La juge Marcy, effondrée, s'agenouilla vers le corps de son fils et demeura muette. Mike n'osa pas la déranger, debout à ses côtés, fixant ce frère qui l'avait haï.

Sur le toit d'un immeuble, en fac de la propriété des Flack, John observa, à l'aide du viseur de son arme, la scène. Il s'assura que Mike était sain et sauf et chuchota dans le micro de son oreillette :

« -Contrat exécuté, Douglas. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

Tony a été exécuté par John, sur les ordres de Douglas.

Quelle va être la réaction de Mike quand il apprendra cela ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 7 :

Dans un bar chic de la City, haut lieu d'affaire de l'Angleterre, un homme, vêtu sobrement mais dont le manteau dénotait une aisance financière, franchit le seuil de l'établissement et se dirigea vers un coin reculé de la salle.

Il s'installa en face d'un homme qui buvait une bière. Un serveur s'approcha pour prendre la commande du nouvel arrivant qui demanda un café irlandais.

Le café servi avec sa mousse de chantilly onctueuse, il le porta à ses lèvres et en avala une gorgée.

« -C'est une véritable gourmandise, Douglas. Commenta-t-il, en reposant la tasse à demi-pleine. Alors, la cible a été atteinte ? »

Douglas observa son interlocuteur, remarqua son expression éternellement désabusée et acquiesça de la tête, en poussant une enveloppe vers le « commanditaire » :

« -Tony a été neutralisé. Notre gouvernement peut dormir tranquille. L'organisation de monsieur Laker, décapitée, ne sera plus une menace pour notre pays. Travailler comme bureaucrate ne te va pas, Georges… »

Georges ne releva pas cette « pique » mais avec un éclat sournois dans ses yeux, il fit :

« -Tu as eu des soucis avec ton « homme de main », Douglas ? La mission a trainé et d'après mes sources, John n'a accompli sa mission que pour protéger Michael Cutter. Un homme exceptionnel, ce jeune substitut ! Toi aussi, tu devrais penser à la retraite. »

Ce fut dit avec une amertume et une vague de nostalgie. Les deux hommes se turent un instant, replongé, chacun, dans leurs souvenirs du passé.

Douglas rompit le silence en déclarant :

« -John Mercer est libéré de ses engagements avec nous. Nous laissons sa famille tranquille sinon, Michael Cutter menace de divulguer les détails sur l'assassinat de son demi-frère. Il est appuyé par le procureur Mac Coy et l'inspecteur Flack. »

Georges émit un rire amusé et un sourire narquois sur ses traits, il se moqua de Douglas :

« -Ce Cutter est une personne redoutable et sa famille, enfin ses deux familles, le soutient. L'Angleterre ne peut se permettre de se mettre à dos les Laker et les Flack dont la puissance et l'influence politique sont indéniables. J'ai reçu un appel du ministre des affaires étrangères : Consigne d'oublier l'existence de Mercer. Un petit grain de sable, l'amour, a failli avoir raison de ta machine bien huilée, Douglas. Trouve-toi une autre personne. »

Douglas était demeuré imperturbable pendant le petit discours de son ami Georges. Mettant un billet sur la table, il se leva et annonça :

«-J'ai déjà le candidat idéal pour remplacer John Mercer. »

Sur ces mots laconiques, il prit congé de Georges qui murmura, compatissant :

« -Pauvre diable ! »

En songeant au sort peu enviable qui attendait le gars sur lequel Douglas allait avoir la main mise.

Mike se précipita, sa mallette à la main, dans la salle du tribunal où toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

Le juge, sévère et impassible, le foudroya du regard et le jeune retardataire se dépêcha de regagner sa place où il déballa ses dossiers.

« -Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard, monsieur le juge. Fit Mike, avec déférence. J'avais quelques soucis à régler. »

Le juge le fixa et cloua Mike sur place par ces paroles ironiques :

« -Maitre Cutter, le fait que vous appartenez à la famille des Laker ne doit pas vous faire oublier la ponctualité. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ayez déjà le virus des puissants de ce monde : « Se croire au-dessus des lois. » ? »

Un rire parcourut toute la salle. Mike, les joues rouges, confus, ne put que protester faiblement de ce fait : Il restait le Cutter intègre et respectueux des institutions.

Le procès fini, Mike et Rubirosa, son assistante, commentaient les arguments de la partie adverse et notaient, avec satisfaction, que la décision des jurés ne pouvaient que leur être favorable.

Une joie illumina discrètement les yeux de Mike lorsque le jeune homme vit un groupe de personnes qui stationnaient au bas des marches du palais de justice.

Ces derniers discutaient et riaient parfois, avec entrain. Mike dévala, aussi dignement que possible, les marches et enlaça, par la taille, John.

John lui sourit et lui donna un bref et tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Di Falco et Green sifflotèrent, en les charriant gentiment :

«-Continuez comme ça et une garde à vue pour attentat à la pudeur ! »

Mike, heureux, rit à la plaisanterie et resta entre les bras de John, savourant la chaleur sécurisante de son étreinte. Il salua son frère Don et son amant, Mac Taylor et leur adressa une question :

« -Vous avez prévu une date pour votre mariage ? »

Don consulta du regard son fiancé et sourit à son frère :

«- Le mois de Mai. De cela, nous sommes sûrs, Mac et moi. Et vous, John et toi ? »

Mike leva son visage vers John, le visage radieux et son cœur faillit exploser sous l'amour qu'il lisait dans les yeux bleus de son compagnon.

« -John et moi, nous déménageons pour une maison. Confia Mike, avec un sourire amoureux. Puis nous partons passer une semaine chez Marcy et son père dans leur résidence d'été. Mes parents adoptifs seront là aussi. Une occasion de présenter John à toute ma famille. »

Don toussota un peu et Mike rougit.

« -Oui, notre père est invité aussi. S'empressa d'ajouter le jeune substitut, ravi. Ainsi que notre sœur et ta mère. »

Remarquant la tension chez John à l'idée de rencontrer toute la famille de Mike, ce dernier lui pressa les mains avec force et lui chuchota :

« -Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne te quitterai jamais. Je t'aime, John. »

John lui sourit. Dans ce sourire, s'exprimèrent sa gratitude, son bonheur et l'amour infini pour Mike.

Le jeune Anglais s'inclina sur les lèvres de son homme dans l'intention de l'embrasser, sous les plaisanteries des inspecteurs quand une voix de femme le fit, immédiatement, relever le visage :

« -Tu ne croyais pas que je t'aurai laissé m'abandonner comme ça, non, John ? »

Elle braqua une arme et tira à bout portant sur John qui avait écarté Mike pour le protéger.

Touché en plein cœur, John s'écroula, les yeux clos, sans un cri, sur le trottoir.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	9. Chapter 9

John a été atteint d'une balle en plein cœur par un tir à bout portant !

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 8 :

Don et Mac Taylor neutralisèrent la jeune femme blonde pendant que Di Falco appelait les urgences et que son coéquipier contenait la foule de curieux. Les éloignant le plus possible de la scène de crime.

Rubirosa, pétrifiée et choquée, fixait Mike qui, agenouillé auprès du corps de John, penché sur lui, demeurait sans réaction.

Les yeux vides, absents et sans émotions, le jeune substitut n'esquissait pas un seul geste, ni ne prononça un mot. Tant la douleur était grande et la réalité difficile à assimiler.

« -Il m'aimait jusqu'à ce qu'il vous rencontre, vous ! Lança la femme, avec une hargne farouche et emplie de mépris. Il ne vous appartient plus, monsieur Cutter ! Souvenez-vous de moi quand je sortirai de prison : Mon prénom est Rose ! Rose ! »

Elle cracha en direction de Mike et se débattit alors que Don, sans ménagement, la menottait et l'intimant de se taire, l'emmenait vers une voiture de patrouille. Mike, toujours muet, se releva, accosta Di Falco et parvint à voler l'arme du jeune inspecteur.

Les traits figés et une expression de froide détermination assombrissant ses yeux verts, il héla la jeune femme :

« -Vous ne serez pas prête de sortir de prison, mademoiselle Rose. Ma famille demandera le prix du sang pour la mort de leur fils. »

Sur cette affirmation, sous les regards épouvantés et incrédules de Di Falco, de Green et de Rubirosa, ignorant la supplique de Don qui se ruait vers lui, Mike pointa l'arme sur sa tempe et pressa la gâchette.

« -Non, Mike ! » S'écria Mac Taylor, dans une vaine tentative de le stopper.

La détonation retentit, sèche et implacable. Des passants se mirent à hurler, paniqués. Rubirosa éclata en larmes, bouleversée.

Mike s'écroula sur le sol, par une pression formidable qui parvint à dévier le canon de l'arme à l'instant fatidique et à la lui arracher de la main.

De l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, sonné, le jeune substitut fut relevé, avec une délicatesse et une tendresse immenses, par des bras qui le pressèrent contre un torse musclé.

« -John, c'est bien toi ? Fit Mike, les larmes aux yeux, reconnaissant le parfum de son homme. Tu es vivant ! Comment est-ce possible ? »

Il s'écarta et contempla le visage de John qui le ramena, à lui, dans une étreinte farouche et passionnée et pleura, silencieusement, dans le creux de son cou.

« -Un jeune homme est venu ce matin. Expliqua John, à l'oreille de Mike. Juste avant que je ne parte rejoindre ton frère et l'inspecteur Mac Taylor. Il m'a conseillé de mettre un gilet pare-balle. Il a particulièrement insisté et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai écouté. »

Troublé, Mike se dégagea, doucement, des bras de John et fronça des sourcils : Les paroles de son homme avaient provoqué un écho dans son esprit. Un souvenir oublié…

Puis les traits de Mike s'éclairèrent sous une compréhension soudaine et l'image d'un homme, avenant et lui parlant, lui revint en mémoire.

Dans un flash lumineux, le jeune substitut se souvint de la phrase qui lui avait dite l'inconnu.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Mike qui, enlaçant John et se pressant contre lui, chuchota :

« -C'est un ami. Un ami qui a veillé sur nous. Il t'a dit son nom ? »

Mais John ne put répondre car un hurlement de rage et de souffrance interrompit le tendre tête- à- tête des deux amoureux que par respect, leurs amis n'avaient pas dérangé.

C'était Rose qui, voyant que John était bien vivant et devant l'amour évident des deux hommes, exprimait sa frustration et sa colère.

Don et Mac Taylor s'empressèrent de l'embarquer dans la voiture de police et ordonnèrent aux agents de démarrer au quart de tour.

« -Qui était-ce, cette Rose ? » Interrogea Don, en suivant la voiture de patrouille des yeux.

Lorsque le véhicule disparut au coin d'une rue, il regarda, directement et franchement, John. Ce dernier sourit devant l'instinct protecteur de l'inspecteur pour son frère et se débarrassant de son gilet pare-balle, il avoua :

« -Une femme dont j'étais amoureux avant de savoir la vérité sur elle. Elle était la femme de Douglas. Manipulatrice comme son mari. »

Don analysa cette information, jaugea le compagnon de son frère et finit par accepter de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Il prit Mac par la main et le taquina :

« -Et toi, pas d'ex prêtes à me faire la peau ? »

Mac pouffa de rire, en secouant la tête. La plaisanterie de Flack allégea l'ambiance et tous se joignirent au rire de l'inspecteur Mac Taylor.

Di Falco acheva de détendre l'atmosphère en proposant une pause dans un pub. Une façon d'évacuer le stress due à l'agression, après les dépositions auprès des policiers chargés de recueillir les témoignages…

Le petit groupe y consentit et s'y rendit à pied, discutant de sujets légers.

Mike ne participait que, très distraitement, aux blagues de ses amis et de son frère. Le bras de John autour de sa taille, pratiquement collé à son homme, il le détaillait du regard, raffolant des moindres expressions sur ses traits et réalisant qu'il avait failli le perdre.

Il finit par récolter le plus amoureux des baisers de la part de John et lui murmura :

« -Je veillerai à ce que personne ne puisse te menacer, John. Personne. »

John, attendri par l'air déterminé de Mike, lui effleura la joue dans une caresse légère et déposa un baiser sur la tempe du substitut.

Le prenant par la main, il entreprit de rejoindre les autres. Avant de parvenir à leur hauteur, John glissa à l'oreille de Mike :

« -Ton ami m'a dit son nom. Castiel, je crois. »

Mike se mordilla la lèvre et répéta, intrigué :

« -Castiel. C'est un prénom peu commun. Mais original et très beau… »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent une longue minute, oubliant le monde qui les environnait et une idée, la même, leur traversa l'esprit. Ils se comprirent, sans s'échanger un mot et finirent par se sourire avec un amour infini.

« -Nous avons tout notre temps. Déclara Mike, en posant son visage sur le torse de John. Mais je suis pour qu'un de nos enfants se nomment Castiel. »

John manifesta son approbation, en posant son front sur celui de Mike et en le serrant tendrement contre lui. Avec une gratitude immense envers cet homme qui avait su l'aimer, malgré son passé.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
